


Watch Me

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dirty Old Man Hank, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Connor, First Time, Hannor, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation In A Car, Public Masturbation, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: After Hank has to bail Connor out for getting caught jerking off in public for the third time, he's determined to get to the bottom of why the android seems compelled to want strange old men to watch him pleasure himself.





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie to let off some steam since Casual Diplomacy is being difficult.

"Really, Connor?" Hank raised his eyebrow as he contemplated the android sitting on the other side of the glass cell window. "You're a DPD officer, and this is the third damn time I've had to come in here and make excuses for you. You can't exhibit this kind of behavior in public. It's not appropriate and you know it."

"I'm sorry." Connor bowed his head, looking suitably ashamed. Hank tried to rein in his frustration, but how many times did this have to happen for Connor to learn that he couldn't touch himself in public and get away with it?

Or maybe he was getting away with it. Hank's thoughts strayed to all the places Connor might have jerked off: his car, crime scenes, his house. His dick started to quicken and he realized it would be a terrible idea to get hard right now. Connor only had to scan him and he'd know that Hank was, in his own weird way, getting off on this.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Hank opened the cell door with his handprint and smiled as Connor stood up, cute in his contrition. Perhaps he didn't have control over his sexual functions like a human did, or perhaps his awakening to deviancy had triggered a lot of confusing things all at once. Regardless, it wasn't a situation Hank could wade into and offer his hand as a substitute, no matter how much he wanted Connor. Connor needed time to figure himself out, and making mistakes was a vital part of learning.

Gavin Reed's eyes strayed to Connor as Hank guided him out of the holding cells and through the department. He stared Gavin down until he backed away, his mouth opening and closing again as he abandoned whatever comments he'd been about to make. 

At least one person in the bullpen was learning from experience.

Hank let out a long sigh as he shepherded Connor through the parking garage and into the car. He closed the door and slid the key into the ignition, but leaned back in the seat without starting the engine.

"Hank?" Connor asked.

"Why, Connor? Public lewdness doesn't sound like the android I know, but then I don't know much about you since the revolution, despite sharing my home with you. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Connor looked down at his lap and clasped his hands together. "I have been experiencing difficulty keeping my sexual desire under control, especially in public places. I find I like the idea of people watching me." His cheeks turned so red that Hank would have sworn red blood was flowing to his cheeks and it wasn't just a programmed reaction designed to imitate a human blush. Hank realized with equal parts horror and excitement that Connor was hard right now, his erection beginning to show at the front of his pants. Connor reached for the handle to open the car door, but Hank grabbed his wrist, holding him back from making a hasty exit.

Connor looked at him with wide, frightened eyes and Hank let go like he'd been burned. He didn't want Connor to be afraid of him, like he was some kind of predator. This wasn't how he'd imagined things going down, but of course why would an android like Connor ever be interested in a dirty old man like him?

"I'm sorry," Hank said. "You're free to go, of course. I never meant to—" He closed his eyes, regret consuming him. Connor was probably disgusted. He might even move out. His heart lurched in his chest and he realized he'd miss Connor's presence at the house.

The sound of a zipper being undone made Hank's eyes snap open and he turned his head to see Connor sitting in the passenger seat with his own dick in his hand. He let out a slight moan and Hank bit his lip before looking around, alarmed and suddenly terrified there were others in the garage who might see, but nobody was in the area.

"Connor, you don't have to—"

"Hank, I want you to watch. I've imagined it was you all along. The man on the bus, the guy in the park—they looked like you. I thought you would be horrified if you knew, but I detected arousal when you spoke to me in the cell."

A breath caught in Hank's throat and his dick twitched. Connor looked so shy with his hard cock in his lap, sincerity in his gaze as he asked Hank for permission with his eyes. Hank's mouth cracked into a dirty smile to see his wet dream laid out for him, willing and so, so eager.

"Go on," he urged. Every cell in his body wanted to see this show that Connor was putting on just for him. He'd longed for this ever since Connor had been busted the first time, but he'd never imagined in a million years that Connor was thinking of him while jerking off in other places. 

Connor gently ran his fingers up his hard dick, sending a tingle down Hank's spine and straight to his cock. His jeans tented in the front, showing Connor just how much he wanted this. Connor wrapped his hand around his dick and slowly started to stroke, keeping his eyes on Hank as he did so. He let out a tiny gasp and Hank had to fight to keep his hands to himself as a bead of pre-cum pooled on the slit of Connor's dick, glistening in the low light.

Hank pursed his lips, his mouth suddenly dry as the desert. "You're so pretty, Connor, fuck. I never thought I'd get to see you like this."

"Hank." Connor's voice was tight as he sped up his pace, his free hand caressing his balls in their sac as he jerked himself off. Hank fought off a pang of jealousy that those other guys had gotten to see this first and disbelief that they'd had the gall to complain about such a beautiful sight as Connor in this debauched state, head tilted back, face flushed, lost in his own pleasure as he closed in on his orgasm. Hank's dick begged for attention but he ignored it, his focus on gorgeous, perfect Connor playing with himself in Hank's car.

"Come for me, Connor," Hank urged. 

"I'm so close! Hank!" With a sharp cry, Connor came, spurting semen all over his hand and the seat. Hank couldn't help himself any longer. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, pulling his thick dick through the hole in his boxers and jerking himself off furiously as Connor watched. It didn't take much to drive him over the edge and he bit down on his lip to stifle a shout as he came hard, coating the steering wheel with his seed. He chuckled, leaning back in his seat as he panted and gasped for breath, Connor's intense eyes still fixed on him.

"That chat did not go the way I planned," Hank observed, "but I sure as hell ain't complainin'."

"Me either," Connor observed. "I would like to discuss this further once we get home. Preferably without our unsolicited observer." Connor nodded towards Hank's window and Hank looked out. Two cars over, he saw Gavin sitting in his passenger seat, eyes closed and head tilted back against the headrest, mouth wide open and his window starting to fog up. 

Hank chuckled. "That sure explains a lot about Gavin." He turned the key in the ignition and backed out of the parking spot, eager to get home and finish their chat before his refractory period ended and he lost all ability to form a coherent thought.


End file.
